


Begging to Be Caught

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All around wholesome fun, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Iggy and Gladio don't stand a chance, M/M, Noct and Prompto are 17, Party Boys, Pre-OT4, Spanking, Surprise Facials, They dress up and get persuasive, Tumblr Purge 2018, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Noct and Prompto have been out all night getting up to just about everything teenagersshouldn'tbe. Ignis and Gladio aresupposedto be in charge of their punishment. Sometimes, however, there are benefits to being caught red-handed.





	1. Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a while back on Tumblr for a NSFW Bingo challenge. Probably my favorite story to write in the whole project!

The lights were off when Noctis turned the key in his apartment door and stumbled inside. Prompto wasn’t far behind him, fingers wrapped tight around his wrist and giggling into his own sleeve. Drunk, still smelling of the drinks and smoke of the club, and hair matted to his face at odd angles. Not that the prince was much better off, of course, but at least he wasn’t the one laughing or bumping into walls. He’d snuck home late enough times to know how to keep a low profile. 

Especially when there was a risk of one of the members of the Crownsguard watching his apartme–

The lamp next to the sofa flashed to life. Cast the living room into stark relief and instantly illuminated the two figures sitting stock still on either side of the end table. Noctis froze. Blinked twice before reaching back to smack a hand over Prompto’s mouth. 

“Uh. Hey, guys,” he started in the best impression of sober he could muster in that moment. 

Gladio’s eyes narrowed. Next to him, Ignis was a wall of ice, his body as rigid as the frown on his lips and his eyes as cold as a glacier as he looked the two of them over. Neither moved, neither spoke. But their anger was tangible enough to wipe the amusement right off Prompto’s face. He slunk down behind Noct’s shoulder and slurred out a very telling,  _oh fuck dude we’re fucked._

A thin eyebrow twitched up at that, and slowly Ignis rose to his feet. “Highness.  _Noctis_. Where in the name of the  _bloody Six_  have you been all evening?”

Noct’s weight shifted from one foot to the other. “Out.”

“’ _Out.’_  That’s all you got?” Stepping past Iggy, Gladio was approaching now. His massive arms looked even more intimidating when folded hard over his chest. “Your  _dad_ was ready to send out half the Guard looking for you tonight, and the best you can do is, ‘ _out’?”_

“Out…dancing?” 

Even Noct’s most innocent smile apparently wasn’t convincing enough. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, and Gladio shook his head, hard amber eyes roving over the state of them both: their hair, mussed from a night of energy and heat; their coats, both long, dark, plain, but showing hints of flashier garb underneath where they fell open; and their apparent difficulty keeping upright, as Prompto wobbled again and clutched at his friend’s arm for balance. 

“Are you drunk?” Gladio asked flatly. Beside him, Ignis’ eyes went wide.

“Noctis?”

“Uh, a little?” 

Prompto’s ill-timed snort was  _not_ appreciated. It also had Gladio’s face twisting in disgust before he marched forward and ripped the coats off of both of them. 

In hindsight, he probably should have thought his plan through more carefully before revealing the  _revealing_  outfits each of the teens wore. Noctis was in a black skirt, tight and shiny and barely covering the upper halves of his thighs, beneath a red-and-black raver crop top. Prompto was even less decent. The bright pink straps of his thong hung over the angles of his hips above a cut-off denim skirt, and all he wore up top were twin X marks taped over each nipple in black. 

Between them, in something that looked like smeared lipstick, the words  _‘Good Boy’_ had been written against his pale, freckled skin.   

Gladio was stunned into uncharacteristic silence. Even Ignis looked aghast at the sight for a long moment while the teens shuffled uncomfortably under the duel stares. Then, slowly, his shock transformed into a more colorful variety of emotions, which (if he were being honest with himself, and he wasn’t) ranged from worry to anger to flat-out jealousy. And he snapped.

“Noct!” Deep blue eyes turned up to him, wide and round. “Sneaking out, risking your safety, for this…this  _rebellious phase_  you’ve been going through is bad enough. Do you have any idea how frightened I was? And yet to know that you’ve dragged Prompto into danger with you this time–”

“We were careful,” Prompto supplied helpfully. “We used protection, honest.” 

Green eyes flared. Noct groaned aloud and shrunk down as small as he possibly could in anticipation. 

Unfortunately, it was Gladio who beat Ignis to the chase. “Protection?” he growled. “The fuck is that supposed to mean? Who you been sneaking around with?” 

“What’s it matter to either of you?” Noct reached back to clamp his hand over Prompto’s mouth before he could stick either of their feet into it again. “We’re not kids, we can do whatever we want.”

“You are  _seventeen_ and the Crown Prince of Lucis,” Ignis reminded him in a tone halfway between hurt and furious. “No, you may not do whatever - or  _whomever_ \- you want. There are lines! Rules!” 

“Fuck rules.” 

“ _Noctis_.” 

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the surprise of getting caught and the fear of this getting out any further - to his father, for example. Maybe it was the mix of sweet smoke and flashing lights and pounding bass that still had his adrenaline pumping, but Noct did something then that none of them - even himself - expected. He strode forward, curled his fingers around Ignis’ jaw, and kissed him. 

The act was fleeting. Still, it left Ignis speechless, blinking in slow, disbelieving waves as if his brain had been launched into manual restart. Long enough for Noct to slip away from him with a smile, and over to Gladio before either of the older men could react in time. Then the prince was kissing him, too, more aggressively as he pushed his tongue into the Shield’s mouth. 

Surprisingly - or perhaps not really - he didn’t put up much of a fight. 

Gladio’s head swam with overload. Noct was kissing him -  _Noct!_  - and he smelled and tasted like liquor and sex. The scent of unfamiliar cologne mixed with smoke drifted up from his clothes, his skin, filled Gladio’s senses and left him reeling. Unable to resist the hot tongue slipping past his lips or the very expert fingers already tugging at his belt. Everything was happening too fast, too suddenly, and – 

– and then Prompto was on him, too. Obviously encouraged by his friend’s tactics, he notched himself easily into the space against Gladio’s side, his arms encircling his waist and lips ghosting over his rough-shaven jaw. Up to his ear where that sweet, familiar voice called his name in such a needy way that every last ounce of blood left in his upper body drained south in a heartbeat. 

Gods  _damn_ , they were good at this.

“Noct, get his belt?” 

“Workin’ on it,” the prince hummed against full lips. Gladio felt his smirk the second his buckle was flicked open and those incredibly deft fingers began tugging at the leather. “You’re so lucky, dude. Prom’s a fuckin’  _pro_  with his mouth.” 

“He’s a…w-wha-?” His question was swallowed up in an unbidden groan when Noctis’ palm rubbed hard against his cock through his pants. It shut him up fast - giving Prompto plenty of time to drop to his knees and finish the job himself. Belt, button, zipper, briefs, all removed in mind-blowing order, and then the blond was licking a trail of fire along the underside of heated flesh. Gladio threw a hand to Prom’s hair. Groaned and cursed himself for not pulling him off.

Instead, he rubbed his fingers over his scalp and breathed out for more. 

Satisfied, Noct turned back to Ignis behind him. His advisor and oldest friend was staring in utter shock at the scene that had unfolded in lightning speed before his eyes. Green eyes wide, cheeks a shade of pink Noct hadn’t seen in far too many years, he watched in surprise, in fascination, and in (Noct guessed) curiosity. Had he ever had his cock sucked? The prince suddenly wanted to know. 

“Iggy?  _Iggy.”_ Those sharp eyes flickered up to focus on him so suddenly it nearly took Noct’s breath away. “You’re not going to tell my dad about this, right?”

The playful tone in his voice was unmistakable. As was the invitation written there, plain as the sight of Gladio’s cock disappearing between Prompto’s pink lips. 

Ignis faltered. “Noct. I  _can’t.”_

“Yeah, you can.  _We_  can.” Even as the words left his mouth, he was closing in. Reaching out to stroke his fingertips over Iggy’s chest through his shirt,  _under_  his shirt once he dipped them below the hem. It was flattering how quickly he melted into the touch. “Be good for me. Keep our little secret, and I’ll show you how good  _I_  can be for  _you_.” 

The promise was sealed with another kiss. Harder, more desperate this time. In time with the sounds of Gladio’s growling breaths, Noct guided Ignis back down onto the sofa. Crawled into his lap without breaking his lips away once, until Iggy was seated below him and he could feel his desire pooling in the space between. Smiled as that tongue - so tentative, yet hot as fire - swiped over his lips, and he moaned as he sucked it in. 

He didn’t even have to draw those firm hands up under the hem of his skirt - Ignis took that liberty all on his own. 


	2. How Many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to tell who the real winner here is. Probably Prompto, though.

Nothing was still. Around him, the walls seemed to spin, a slow, clockwise movement that was killer on his already impaired sense of balance. Beneath his knees, the floor rocked and cantered like the hull of a ship, and if not for the hand fisted in his hair Prompto might have teetered to the floor and been out for the night.

Luckily for him, Gladio’s grip was firm.  _Rough_ , even, which helped to hold his stance as well as his attention; rapt as he was swallowing down perhaps the thickest cock he’d ever met in his life. He might have guessed that Gladio’s dick, like the rest of him, would be huge, but to taste it first hand? Suddenly he was feeling grateful that he and Noct had nearly gotten caught that night.

_Speaking of Noct…._  Prompto swallowed down the pool of saliva and precum that had accumulated in his throat, and carefully pulled his mouth free. Trails of slick stretched from his lips to the hard, red tip of Gladio’s cock, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away as he glanced around the room. First towards the sofa, where he saw the prince had Ignis pinned and breathless beneath him; then back up to Gladio above him, those hazed, amber eyes a welcome sight in his inebriated state of vision.

“Hey,” he called, playfully, and watched as his words pulled the dark-haired Shield out of his trance. “You enjoying yourself, big guy?”

Though he didn’t dare dignify the question in words, Gladio’s dick gave a teling jolt in Prompto’s grip.

The blond smiled. “Good. So, options - just putting ‘em on the table. You wanna finish in my mouth?” This time, there was a distinct groan from the man above him. “Or should we join  _those two_ on the couch? See just what this strong body of yours can do to me?”

For a few seconds, Gladio looked as if he were genuinely debating his options. His eyes, rich, honeyed gold in the dim light, flickered between Prompto’s mouth, the prince and his advisor across the room, then back to Prom. His tongue flashed between his own lips, a hint of his weakness showing there, before the fingers that had been tangled in blond hair moved to curl around Prompto’s upper arm instead.

“You’re drunk,” he observed flatly, tugging the teen to his feet. Prompto landed unceremoniously against his chest, grinned up at him and rolled with it.

“Yeah?” he hummed as he snaked his fingers up between the hard lines of Gladio’s pecs. “And that makes me super horny. Whaddya say, big guy? Wanna find out how the rest of me feels?”

They were moving before he could even close his mouth again. The strong hand on his arm kept him walking a (mostly) straight path all the way to the unoccupied end of the couch, then shoved him hard down onto his hands and knees on the cushions. Hard enough to push the breath from his lungs, voice leaving him in a low, needy moan that told Gladio just how much he liked getting roughed up.

In the excitement, Prompto barely noticed his other friends making out beside him. He was far too preoccupied with the way large hands gripped his waist, squeezed him and stroked his heated skin; swatted his hip in an attempt to stop his wriggling.

“Hold still,” he heard Gladio growl from behind him, just before those powerful fingers began to work up the hem of his skirt. Denim slid over round globes. Prompto arched his back, lifted his ass several inches higher into the air. Even without looking, he could sense the way Gladio’s gaze raked over his exposed backside, hungry and appraising - followed close by the larger man’s actual touch.

“ _Six_ , kid.” The straps of his pink thong snapped against his skin as they were yanked down over pale hips. Suddenly freed from its confines, Prompto’s cock, too, swung heavy between his thighs, already swollen despite the mix of chemicals flowing through his blood. Gladio cleared his throat. “How…how many…?”

Half-lidded, hazy blue eyes attempted to focus on him over Prompto’s shoulder. “How many what?”

“How many guys you let fuck you tonight?” Though Gladio’s words were addressed to him, albeit in a more strained tone than usual, his gaze was fixed on the sight right in front of him: Prompto’s ass - more specifically, his asshole. Which was red and puffy and already slick with whatever he’d gotten up to earlier in the night. He looked sore - but from the way he continued to wiggle his hips in Gladio’s face, it was clear that Prompto was nowhere near finished yet.

His smirk was equal parts coy and nerve-wracking when he replied, “What, like, at the same time?”

Next to them, pressed back into the cushions and helpless as Noct assaulted every inch of his neck and chest he could reach with his mouth, even Ignis seemed taken aback by that one. He and Gladio exchanged a silent look, concern melding with genuine curiosity until, at last, both men appeared to have made up their minds. While Ignis turned his attention back to his prince - and the skirt that was so desperately in the way of where he wanted his fingers to be, Gladio rounded once more on his own prize.

“Spread yourself for me,” he ordered. There was no further preamble. No room for turning back, not with the way those dexterous hands so expertly followed his every command. Tugged and massaged the skin between his ass cheeks, stretching his hole obscenely wide and sinfully easily with nothing more than his own fingers. Wider still, until Gladio could see into the shadows of the inviting channel beyond.

“S-shit. Prom, you, uh. Got any condoms?” Not that he liked asking, but he certainly couldn’t be expected to have come over to the place prepared, could he?

Blond locks shook in response. “Mm, yeah. But none of ‘em are, uh,  _your size_ , big guy.”

“Dammit. Princess?”

From somewhere in the vicinity of Ignis’ throat, Noct hummed out a muffled  _nuh uh._

“Ya know,” Prompto offered, squeezing his thighs together and producing and absolutely filthy sound from the chasm beyond his fingers. “I’ve always wanted to try bareback. How ‘bout you be my first?  _Gladdy.”_

_Fuck._ These brats were definitely going to be the death of him one day, Gladio was sure of it. Still, that didn’t stop him from stabbing two fingers into slick, molten heat; curling and twisting them around until the most delicious gasps were tumbling from Prompto’s lips; dragging them out, thrusting them in again, over and over to make the blond squirm and writhe against the cushions, his cock throbbing an almost painful red by the time Gladio decided to show him mercy.

That, too, didn’t last long. Prompto’s breath came in rasping pants, his hips rolled back with need the moment he felt that thick cock slide between his cheeks. Gladio spit at the point where dark flesh met freckled and pale, and rubbed himself along the wet line of Prompto’s cleft. Pulled back until just the tip was catching at his loosened rim, drew in a breath, then exhaled as he pushed forward into mind-blowing heat.

Gladio couldn’t speak. Couldn’t even remember how to form words, lost as he already was in the way Prompto gripped him, squeezed him, sucked him in and refused to let go. It took all of his strength to draw out again, slowly at first, then faster when the blond moaned for him to  _move, please, gods, you gotta move!_ He shook the entire frame of the sofa when he pivoted forward again, but he hardly even noticed over the sound of Prompto’s pleasure. Crying, moaning, gasping - the blond built up the pace of their sex with his voice, as fast and hard and desperate as either of them could go; practically screaming when Gladio’s cock inside of him hit just right; swearing that he could feel him up to his stomach, he was so full,  _so fucking full, Gladdy, don’t stop!_

He probably could have come like that, impaled on the Shield’s impressive dick and getting pounded into the sofa. After all, he’d come untouched before, and with less weight inside of him, and he was already so, so hard. Just a little more and he was sure Gladio was going to fuck him right over the edge and into oblivion - but before he could find out, he felt a familiar hand curl around his shaft.

Noctis was a surprisingly good multitasker when he wanted to be. Teeth busy working Ignis’ nipples to hard peaks, one hand buried inside his advisor’s pants, he still managed to find enough focus to pump Prompto to climax, as well. The blond cried out as he came, powerfully and in hot bursts across his best friend’s fist, and his entire body clenched down with the force of it. So overwhelming that he wasn’t even sure whose name to call, and settled in the end on something like  _duuuuude!_ as his toes curled and his vision momentarily went white.

When he dared to open his eyes again, he was still clinging to the back of the couch. Noct was still watching him - though both his hands were back on Ignis now - and Gladio was still behind him, not moving but neither had he let go of his hips.

“One more, kid. Ready?” The voice was rough, strained. Over his shoulder and through his own sated, blue eyes, Prompto watched Gladio adjust his position. Hummed as the length within him began to move again, long, purposeful thrusts that threatened to turn his insides - and his brain - to mush.

And he thought, somewhere in the recesses of his mind where such things were still possibly, that if  _this_  was going to be their punishment, he and Noct needed to get themselves in trouble a  _lot_  more often.


	3. I Want it Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct takes a big risk. Iggy might murder him.

This wasn’t the first time Noct had drawn his hand back covered in Prompto’s cum. Nor, he hoped, would it be the last; but there was something different about it this time.

Maybe it was the sound of his best friend’s voice - rasping and raw - as he took more of Gladio’s cock into his oversensitive body. Maybe it was the lingering effects of the alcohol, the pills, the music and the smoke of the club that addled his mind, made him sentimental. Or maybe - no,  _definitely_  - it was the way sharp, green eyes followed him as he settled back into Ignis’ lap and sucked his filthy fingers into his mouth.

Bitter, tangy; he’d personally never liked the taste of cum. But for the sake of the show he was willing to set that aside. Smirking, Noctis hummed around his knuckles and felt his advisor, his longest friend, shudder beneath him. Felt the hands on the mounds of his ass clench down in restraint, and gods did Iggy look torn. On one side, he had a front row ticket to the sight of a very vocal Prompto coming undone on Gladio's dick. In his lap, he had a prince - his prince - whose lips were swollen with kisses and leaking with glossy white sex.

Noct curled his tongue around the length of one slender, pale finger, and Ignis was done.

His mouth opened easily when Noct offered him a taste. Pressed his thumb between those sinfully sculpted lips and let Iggy clean him, lap dutifully at his flesh until his eyes hazed over and fell shut. He looked  _amazing_ , as hot as any wet dream Noct had ever had of him (and there’d been plenty over the years). So hot that the prince couldn’t resist reaching down between their bodies and releasing himself from under the flap of his skirt.

“How is it, Specs? Doesn’t Prom taste good?” A low moan, deep in the back of Ignis’ throat. His lips sealed tighter around Noctis’ thumb and suckled hard. “Think you’d like a taste of me, too?”

At that, those stunning green eyes peeled open to half-mast. Ignis took in the sight of Noct stroking himself in his lap, fingers moving unhurriedly over hard flesh, and he managed a nod. It was all the consent Noctis needed.

He withdrew his thumb from between Iggy’s lips at the same time as he replaced them with his own mouth. Kissed him with renewed purpose even as he pulled him up and off of the sofa. In their wake, Gladio took advantage of the opening by shoving Prompto face-first into the cushions, and climbing up himself to mount him from anew.

But Noct and Ignis barely registered the scene. The prince guided familiar fingers to the hem of his skirt; up and under to feel the swell of his desire, the need leaking from the slit of his cock. “Specs,” he begged, rocking up into the tentative touch. “I know you’ve always wanted me.”

“ _Highness_.”

“So take me.  _Taste me_. I want it, too.”

There was nothing Ignis could deny his prince. Noct’s plea was as good as a command,  _better even,_  and he lowered himself to his knees to accept his charge. Let his fingers play over smooth thighs, thighs he’d only ever allowed himself to touch in his dreams, savoring the way Noct’s body melded beneath his hands. The softness, the hitch of Noct’s breath when he leaned forward, and ever so gently pressed the flat of his tongue to his slit.

“ _Six_ , that’s hot.” Above him, Noctis let his eyes flutter half-closed, choosing to watch from behind mascara-thick lashes as Ignis worshipped his cock. Hummed and sighed at the roll of that tongue - skilled as ever - worked to wet his flesh. Ignis hadn’t even taken him fully into his mouth yet when Noct began to rock his hips forward, leisurely at first, then more purposefully in search of heat. _Iggy, fuck, ‘s good -_  the words tumbled out into the lust-laden air around them. Struck a fire in Ignis’ gut that had him swallowing down Noct’s full length at last.

It was probably the drinks, the drugs, the adrenaline; the way Prompto screamed into the sofa as he came again, Gladio’s body still slamming endlessly into his. It could have even been those familiar green eyes that watched him throughout the act, but somehow, in those few moments, Noct truly believed that Ignis had been  _born_  to suck his cock.

The same attention to detail he paid to his work, Ignis lavished on Noctis’ most sensitive skin. Everything from the pressure of his lips sliding in a ring along his length to the tongue that swirled tirelessly against the head, dipping inside every so often to wipe away thick pearls of precum, was absolutely perfect. Ignis’ heat, his pace, his apparent lack of a gag reflex (and Noct was  _definitely_ going to be asking about that one later - if he remembered) worked in tandem to blow the prince right out of his mind. And he did it all with the same look of intense infatuation, of  _possessiveness_  burning behind those sharp eyes.

Noct felt himself nearing the edge far more quickly than he was prepared for. _If Ignis kept this up…!_

Suddenly, the fingers that had been gradually snaking their way up the backs of his thighs froze. Ignis himself paused, too - mouth still full - and Noct watched as a variety of emotions passed like shadows across his face. Then, before the prince could ask, he was pulling away from his cock with alarming speed.

“Noctis, I thought you said you used protection.” Green eyes flickered between anger and concern as he swiped his fingers one again through the unmistakable mess just below Noct’s ass. Cum, dried (how many hours old he did  _not_  want to know) flaked off at the touch, and Ignis followed the trail further up. Over the mounds of both cheeks and even between them, where more of the stuff pooled tellingly around a hole almost as abused as Prompto’s. He was beyond the point of disgusted; he was  _furious_.

But Noct seemed unphased. “I  _did_ , trust me.”

Ignis very much did not trust him, not when the evidence was right there. Did Noct think this was a game? Did he have no concern for his own safety? Opening his mouth to ask as much, Ignis was taken aback when, instead of words coming out, there was only Noct’s cock pushing its way back in.

Throbbing skin slid forcefully over his tongue, pressed into the pocket of his cheek, and held there. Ignis felt fingers tracing his jaw, his chin, but in his surprise there was nothing he could do to protest the treatment. Noct was in control; his deep, blue eyes burned with something - mischief? - above a smirk to wide, too thin to belong to the prince Ignis knew.

“I did use protection,” he insisted again. “Not my fault everyone loves a good finish.”

He fucked into Ignis’ mouth, once, twice, hard and aiming for the wall of his cheek. A third time and his body began to tense all over. Just as his orgasm ripped through him, Noctis pulled out from between those perfect lips and instead aimed above them - right where the frame of Iggy’s glasses sat already askew on the bridge of his nose.

When Noct came, it was with a shuddering moan, and his cock painting Ignis’ face in thick, white ropes over shades of humiliated red.

It was…a good look. Surprisingly good. Noct still managed to recover first, which gave him a few precious seconds to admire the way his sex rolled down the curve of those high cheekbones. How Iggy’s eyes, usually a steely green, shone bright and feverish behind soiled lenses. And how his lips, so red and swollen, trembled ever so slightly in some terrifying combination of shock and ire.

No doubt about it - Noct was probably going to die. And if that was the case, he might as well go out with a bang.

While Ignis was still searching for his voice, Noctis reached down to touch him. Swiped the pad of his thumb through a glob of cum and carried it to Iggy’s mouth; pushed it in past his lips and smiled.

“Well, Specs? How do I taste?”


	4. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn, and the boys learn just who's really in charge here.

The water hits his face and Noct gasps. Not the pleasurable gasp of a sudden orgasm, or the surprised gasp of a dick forcing its way into his ass. It’s the shocked kind of gasp, the  _bad_  kind, and it’s matched only by one of Prompto’s own.

“F-f-f-fuck!” the blond manages between his chattering teeth. “Are you t-t-trying to k-kill us?!”

“C-come on, Sp-pecs!” Noct turns (a horrible idea, as the freezing water is now free to blast his backside) and does his best impression of a pathetic, pouting puppy. “It was a j-joke!”

Ignis, however, appears unmoved. He tosses a wash cloth at the prince’s face and turns the pressure on the shower nozzle up another notch. “When you two are properly cleaned and sobered up, we can talk. Until then, make sure you don’t miss any spots.” Then he’s gone, slamming the bathroom door behind him on the way out.

No doubt he - or worse, Gladio - is keeping watch in the hallway; but there’s hardly any need. Neither Noctis nor Prompto have the wits about them to plan a proper escape, not when they’re shivering like twigs in the icy shower, with nothing but each other for warmth.

“Oh m-m-an,” Prompto groans, wrapping his slender arms tight around his best friend’s torso. “What’d you d-do to p-piss him off?”

Busy lathering up the washcloth, Noct doesn’t answer right away. It’s becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on more than one thing at once - even though the drugs he’d taken back at the club should definitely be wearing off by now. Maybe Iggy really is trying to kill them, he thinks. But if that’s the case, then the punishment hardly fits the crime.

“Nothing serious,” Noct grumbles at last, starting to scrub at the sweat caked to his skin. If nothing else, it helps distract from the cold. “I just jizzed on his face.”

Blue eyes blink wide. “Are you  _crazy_?”

A shrug. “What? It’s no big deal. You like it.”

“Uhh, yeah? But do I look like prim, proper Ignis to you? Turn around, I’ll get your back.”

Noct shivers as the water trails down his lower back. He’s grateful that Prom works quickly with the cloth, wiping away the evidence of the nameless men from earlier in the night with experienced, efficient strokes. “He’s not  _that_  prim. I’ve seen the kinda porn he jerks off to, and trust me - even  _you’d_  blush.”

Behind him, Prompto snorts - then immediately sneezes from the chill. “I doubt  _that_ , but. Hey. Wait, hold up. I think….”

“What, what is it?”

“Here, do me,” the blond says, voice distant as he slaps the wet washcloth into Noct’s hand. “I think I’ve got an idea how we can get out of trouble for good.”

Cautiously curious, Noct swipes the cloth up between Prom’s thighs - cleaning, he realizes, not just the mess from the guys at the club, but some from Gladio as well. “I’m all ears, buddy.”

“Okay, but first - tell me more about Iggy’s dirty secrets….”

* * *

From the hallway, Ignis can hear the shower cutting off. He glances at his watch - it’s been just under ten minutes. Those two can’t possibly be finished already, can they? He, for one, has doubts, and intends to carry out a thorough inspection the second they step out the door.

“Don’t you think you were a little hard on them?” To his left, Gladio leans back against the wall and slings one ankle over the other in a decidedly casual pose. Too casual, considering he’s just finished fucking the prince’s best - and teenage - friend. “I mean, they were just out having some fun. You can’t really hold that against them.”

“Oh, yes I can. Listen to yourself, Gladiolus. Prompto may not be royalty, but Noctis certainly is, and that makes him a prime target for any number of despicable attacks. Have you forgotten that?”

“‘Course not!” he growls defensively. “But I was seventeen once, and I get it. He snuck out, went dancing with his best friend - like a normal kid.”

There's movement on the other side of the bathroom door - shuffling, the sound of a hair dryer. Ignis purposefully lowers his voice. “Except they didn’t  _just_  go dancing. They were drinking, taking illicit drugs, and sleeping with Astrals know how many strangers. What if Noctis gets – “

“Knocked up?” Gladio asks, eyebrow arching.

“ _A disease._ ”

A heavy hand on Ignis’ shoulder has him averting his eyes, staring at the bathroom door as if he can somehow project his disappointment through it even as Gladio smiles. “Noct and Prompto aren’t stupid,” he offers. “They said they were careful, and I think we should trust them.”

“I do believe that’s your  _cock_  speaking, Gladio.”

There’s no chance to either confirm or deny the accusation (or to counter that Ignis was the one swallowing  _Noct’s_  cock,  _thank you very much_ ). The bathroom door opens slowly, almost timidly, and a pair of soft, blue eyes lift to greet them on the other side.

“Ignis? Are you still angry?”

Something seems… _different_  about Prompto, Gladio thinks, though he can’t quite place what’s off. The blond’s certainly dropped the sultry, party-boy act from earlier, and he doesn’t look nearly as inebriated. But even that isn’t enough to explain what suddenly has alarm bells going off in Gladio’s mind.

Ignis, on the hand, carries on as if he hasn’t noticed. “That depends on whether or not you two have learned anything. Where’s Noct?”

At the sound of his name, the prince appears at his friend’s side, wearing an equally demure expression and chewing his lip. “Specs….”

“I trust you took your punishment in there seriously?” The brunette folds his arms over his chest, a tactic he often uses when he’s expecting a fight. “I know it may seem harsh, Noct, but I’m only looking out for your safety. What you and Prompto did tonight was reckless.”

“I know. You’re right.”

“And if you think for one second that I –” Ignis pauses, caught mentally unprepared for what sounded like Noctis just… _agreeing_ with him?

“Yeah, Iggy. We’re sorry for making you worry.” Prompto’s back now, sidling up alongside the prince and practically hanging off his shoulder to get Ignis’ attention. “It was so irresponsible of us.”

More red flags are going up. These two are definitely up to something, Gladio thinks, but until he can be sure what, there’s nothing he can do but sit back and watch the surprise - and confusion - play over Ignis’ face.

“What Prom is trying to say, Specs, is that we don’t think we’ve learned our lesson. I mean,” Noct shrugs, and a hint of mischief plays in the corner of his affected pout. “We think you need to punish us more.”

“Highness?”

“Please, Iggy? It’s the only way to be sure we can really be good for you.” Prompto’s beside the taller man now, hands easily breaking away his defenses as they stroke up and down his arm, his side, his chest. Gladio gulps to see Ignis’ gaze roving over the two younger men and  _oh_. Now he gets it.

_Shit, these two are good._

“Iggy?”

“Specs?” Smoothly, and with little more than his advisor’s names on his lips, Noctis reaches forward to curl his fingers around Ignis’ wrist. Guides his stiff hand forward even as his loosens the towel about his own waist, sending it fluttering to the floor forgotten. Places that warm hand on the curve of his hip, and then turns ever so gracefully toward the wall, baring his pert backside and chewing his lip in anticipation. “Please?”

With bated breath, Gladio waits. This is Ignis’ moment of truth, his chance to take his own advice and, for once, tell Noctis  _no_. It’s his chance to put the royal brat in his place for good, to set a precedent of personal responsibility and discipline. It might just be the last chance he ever gets before Noctis is spoiled beyond repair.

Ignis opens his mouth, and Gladio’s breath stills.

“ _Bend over._ ”

Well. So much for that.

* * *

 

The crack of skin on skin rings out in the prince’s bedroom. Once, twice, followed by a sharp hiss of breath. Whether from Noctis or Prompto, he can’t tell, but he’s almost glad things have played out this way. After all, it’s a hell of a show.

Both boys are face-first in the mattress, their fingers clutching at the sheets as their backsides are assaulted over and over by Ignis’ expert hands. Side-by-side, accepting their punishment in the form of an unyielding palm smacking across pale, reddened globes. Gasping and arching and clenching their teeth at the unique mixture of pleasure and pain that only Ignis is capable of delivering.

For his part, Gladio has thus far been content to watch from the sidelines. But now he can clearly see the desire swelling between both the prince’s and his blond friend’s legs, and that, more than anything, spurs him into the fray at last. “Keep ‘em coming, Igs,” he says, flashing a dark grin, and climbs onto the bed across from the two brats. “Are you guys starting to figure it out yet?”

Two sets of blue eyes, one deep and hazy, the other bright and unfocused, turn up in unison.

Gladio’s fingers work open his sweatpants while he continues. “Clubs, drugs, fucking some dudes you don’t even know? Cheap thrills, hardly worth the energy.”

At the foot of the bed, Ignis’ steely green gaze falls on him as well. Silently, his pace unerring, yet it’s clear he’s interested in what Gladio has to say.

The shield smirks, at last releasing his half-hard cock into the heavy air. Both Noctis’ and Prompto’s eyes go wide at the sight - as wide as they can go with tears stinging at the corners, anyway - and it takes very little effort to coax them forward. Prompto reaches for his dick first, curling his fingers around the shaft, but Noct goes straight for the head with his tongue. Within seconds, their combined efforts have Gladio pulsing to full hardness, and his thick fingers running back through both of their hair.

“If you boys wanna get treated right,” he chuckles. “You know who to call from now on. Igs and I’ll make sure you never go thirsty again.”

Across from him, Ignis’ eyes flash behind his lenses. A lesson, it seems, can be learned from this after all. And as the prince moans his agreement around the heat of Gladio’s cock between his lips, that palm comes arcing down with exceptional force to drive the message home.

As far as any of them are concerned, this tempting arrangement is about as win-win as it gets.


End file.
